What the Heart Wants
by KJs-Dad
Summary: A deadly shootout has consequences for our favorite set of partners. My take on what the season 8 opener should be like. Should be 8-10 chapters when finished. This is my first fanfic in 7 years. Comments and feedback are welcome.
1. Teaser Trailer

(A/N This isn't my usual writing format, and I usual use a "normal" third-person fiction style. But I thought it would be fun to put this out there to whet your appetites. For this chapter it helps to imagine you're watching a promo for the upcoming season premiere. My first FF in about 7 years. Comments welcome!)

TEASER TRAILER

("Blue Bloods" theme plays in the background)

(VoiceOver) On the season premier of "Blue Bloods"...

(V/O) A deadly shootout…

(Scene) Multiple NYPD RMPs stopped in a downtown intersection, doors open, officers taking cover behind their vehicles. The sound of multiple automatic weapons. A chaotic scene reminiscent of a war zone. And in the middle of it all is "12-David" , Officers Reagan and Janko, huddled behind the doors of their vehicle. Jamie starts to aim his pistol around his door, when he suddenly grunts and goes down grabbing his leg. All we hear is Eddie's terrified scream "JAMIE!"

(V/O) ... leads to startling revelations...

(Scene) Jamie, wounded, is sitting on the ground leaning against a wall, eyes half open, barely conscious. Sounds of continued gunfire can be heard in the background. There is blood on both their faces and uniforms. Eddie is kneeling over him, tending to his wounds. "C'mom, Stay with me Jamie". Jamie suddenly grabs her collar.

"Eddie.." he says weakly, and their eyes lock. He then pulls the side of her head to his mouth.

"I love you…" he whispers.

Eddie's eyes go wide, and she pulls her head back to look at her partner's face. Jamie's eyes close as he loses consciousness. It is too much for Eddie, who has held it together to this point. Her eyes well up with tears.

(V/O) … that could end a partnership…

(Scene) The hospital chapel. Eddie is alone. Tears are streaming down her face and she is praying.

"Please God, he is a good man… and I love him…"

A hand appears with a handkerchief for her tears. She takes it, turning to look up a who is offering it. She sees it is Frank Reagan. Her eyes go wide, realizing he has heard her.

(V/O ...on the new "Blue Bloods" fanfiction "What the Heart Wants..."


	2. Warzone

It was a sunny fall day In New York City, with Central Park ablaze with its annual transition from green to red, orange, and gold. Officers Reagan and Janko were partway through their shift, with their RMP stuck in the slow moving traffic. The Philadelphia Flyers had played the New York Rangers in an exhibition hockey game the night before, shutting them out 3-0. Eddie couldn't resist rubbing it in.

"Three to nuthin! Ha! Gonna be a long season if your guys can't even find the net, Reagan."

Jamie tried to downplay the game's importance. "Eddie, it was only preseason, they'll be ready when it counts. Besides, your Flyers are nothing but a goon squad. I mean, 40 minutes in penalties, seriously?"

"That's the way the game's played, Reagan."

"Yeah, well, they're lucky the game was in Philly. If they were playing in the Garden, my dad would have had a paddywagon down there and charge them all with assault."

"I dunno, maybe your guys should trade in their hockey sweaters for tutus."

Jamie stopped their car at a red light while to considering a proper retort, when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an alarm. A quick scan of their surroundings revealed it was coming from the bank on the opposite corner. Two masked gunmen emerged from the bank.

Jamie keyed his microphone, "Dispatch, this is 12-David requesting backup, we have a 10-30 in progress, corner of…"

Suddenly automatic gunfire starting hitting the front of their vehicle. Both officers instinctively ducked down, opened their doors and took cover behind the doors. Police sirens started going off.

"Eddie, are you okay?" Jamie shouted across to his partner.

"I'm okay, Reagan. Jesus, are those full-auto assault rifles?"

As if to answer her question, their squadcar was peppered with dozens of rounds. Additional RMPs arrived and established a defensive line, with Jamie and Eddie's vehicle on the far left end. The gunmen took cover behind cars parked in front of the bank. As both sides exchanged fire, the police noticed their shots were having no effect.

"Command, this is 12-David. We have a 10-85, we need ESU here forthwith. We are taking heavy automatic weapons fire and seriously outgunned. Two suspects, appear to be wearing body armor."

The officers were so focused on the two gunman that no one paid any attention to the nondescript white van parked to Jaime's left, or to the fact that someone was sitting in it. As Jamie aimed at the gunmen, a rifle barrel appeared in the white van's driver-side window, firing a three round burst at Jamie before the van sped away from the scene. Two rounds were stopped by Jamie's flakjacket. But the third hit his upper thigh, cutting his femoral artery.

Eddie heard the shots coming from the left and instantly knew something was wrong. She looked to the left to check on her partner.

Time seemed to slow down. She heard a grunt from Jamie, and watched in horror as he slowly crumpled to the ground, clutching his leg. There was a white blur moving behind him. The images was seared into her brain. She heard a terrified scream, and realized it was her own voice.

"JAMIE!"

Eddie ran around the back of their car to her partner. Jamie was slumped over against the door in obvious pain, sitting in a pool of his own blood.

"Jamie, where are you hit?"

"My leg…" was all Jamie could respond with.

Eddie saw the leg wound and the amount of blood, and knew they needed to stop the bleeding. She took off her belt and wrapped it several times around Jamie's leg above the wound. Jamie groaned in pain when she pulled it tight. It was then that Eddie notice a strong odor, and a clear liquid mixing with Jamie's blood on the ground.

"Jamie, we gotta move, the car's leaking gas! Can you walk?"

Jamie tried to stand. He grimaced, and fell back down. "Eddie, go! Get out of here!"

Eddie's eyes got wide. "Jamie, I am NOT leaving you here to die!"

Jamie pleaded with her. "Eddie, please! You don't have a choice!"

Eddie's voice changed to one of steely determination. "LIKE HELL I don't! We're getting out of here."

She was angry, angry that Fate had dealt them such a lousy hand. But she wasn't about to fold her cards. She pulled Jamie across her shoulders (what the military calls a "buddy carry"). She spotted an alley 30 feet away. That was her goal. She got ready to move.

"I need covering fire!" she yelled. In response, the other officers all opened fire, forcing the gunmen to momentarily duck behind the cars they were using for cover. It was the chance Eddie needed. She stopped thinking. She just ran as fast and as hard as she could towards the safety of the alley. As she reached the alley she heard an explosion behind her as their patrol car went up in a fireball.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Frank Reagan was sitting through the second hour of a weekly meeting of his division commanders. Detective Baker came into the meeting. From the look on her face it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Baker, what is it?" the Commissioner asked.

"Sir, you need to see this." Baker reached for the remote and turned on the television screen at the end of the conference table. The screen showed an overhead view from a TV news helicopter. Frank could see multiple RMPs in an intersection.

The TV new anchor was breathlessly reporting. "We're getting reports of an attempted bank robbery in the midtown area. As you can see from our live 'Chopper 2' camera, there is a furious gunbattle going on outside the bank between what appears to be two gunmen and the police. It looks like a warzone…"

Everyone in the room stared at the screen, trying access the situation. Suddenly one of the RMPs exploded in a fireball, causing the people in the conference room to wince and gasp audibly.

Frank turned to head out of the room. "I'll be in the Command Center."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Once in the relative safety of the alleyway, Eddie set Jamie down on the ground, with his back propped up against the wall. She was breathing heavily from the exertion. She momentarily looked back at the distance she had covered, amazed that they had made it unscathed, before turning her attention back to Jamie. She checked his leg. Her improvised tourniquet hadn't stopped the bleeding completely. They were both covered with blood. She looked at Jamie who was also breathing hard, looking at her.

"Damn, Janko" he said with a slight chuckle. His eyes started to flutter.

"C'mon, stay with me Jamie". She patted his check, trying to get him to focus on her. To her surprise, Jamie suddenly grabbed her collar.

"Eddie..." he said weakly, and their eyes locked on each other. Jamie pulled her head closer to his own, putting her ear near his mouth. She could hear his raspy labored breathing, and then he swallowed hard.

"I love you…" he whispered.

Three words she had always wanted to hear from him, but not like this. Eddie's eyes went wide. Jamies grip on her collar loosened, and she pulled her head back to look at her partner's face. Jamie's eyes were closing as he lost consciousness. Eddie practically screamed at him to keep him awake, to no avail.

It is too much for Eddie, who has held it together to this point. Her eyes welled up with tears, and her screams changed to sobs She had done everything she could, and yet it wasn't enough. "Jamie, please, stay with me..."  
\- - - - - - - - - -

Frank strode briskly into the Command Center. "As you were…" he muttered. He went to where Sid Gormley was monitoring the situation. "SitRep?"

Lieutenant Gormley turned to his boss. "Armed robbery at the First Empire Bank. Two gunmen with full-auto assault-style weapons with LOTS of ammo, AND they appear to have full-body ballistic armor."

Frank shot him a glance. "So this a 'North Hollywood' scenario?", referring to the 1997 California shootout between heavily armed and armored gunmen and the LAPD.

"Pretty much, Boss. We have 4 RMPs in front of the bank. They're pinned down and getting hit pretty hard. Fortunately they're all the newer units with upgraded armor and glass. We have other RMPs sealing off the area. Two ESU teams are inbound, the first is less than a minute out. We also have a report of a white delivery van fleeing the scene, might have been the getaway vehicle."

"Casualties?"

"A least two officers wounded. At this point, we don't know how many civilians are hurt, and..." Gormley paused. He hated to give the Boss bad news.

"What is it, Sid?"

"Boss, Officers Reagan and Janko were the first on the scene. Looks like it was their RMP that exploded."

Frank maintained a stoic face, but inside it was like a body blow. He didn't want to think about the possibility of losing another son. Or that he was unable to help.

A female voice came over the radio, breathing heavily, filled with fear and desperation. "This is 12-David. Officer down. My partner is bleeding out. I need a bus in here NOW!"


End file.
